Dorcas
Dorcas is a Fighter in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is first seen in Lyndis' story but joins Eliwood's group later on with his old friend Bartre, also a fighter. He originally is a mercenary working for a group of bandits Lyndis and her friends are fighting, but after he finds out Lyndis is protecting his wife from the very same group of bandits he is working for, he then decides to join her group. When asked why it is that he was working as a mercenary, he says that he needs money for his injured wife's treatments. Later, in Eliwood/Hector's mode, Dorcas comes out of a village on the second turn, along with his rival and friend, Bartre. At chapter 15, in a conversation with Lyn, Dorcas revealed that some time after Lyn's group defeated Lundgren he and Natalie moved to Lycia and settle down in Pherae, where Natalie remains, waiting for Dorcas's return and hoping Lyn to visit them. Personality Dorcas is a reserved and silent man, making him contrast a bit with the more brash and headstrong Bartre. However he clearly loves his wife and is willing to go to almost any extent to get the money for Natalie (his ill wife), even resorting to banditry. However, he doesn't want to be a burden, such as when Bartre offers to try and get a raise from Eliwood, and when Farina lends some gold, he refuses it. At the end of the game, Dorcas ends up having earned the money he needed and returns home to his wife, Natalie, and buys her the needed care. He lives the rest of his life calmly with his wife. It can be implied he was deceased before the War on Bern or that he simply wasn't involved in the violence at all, because his default ending states that "he lived the rest of his life calmly". Quotes Recruit Conversation Lyn: You! Tell me, are you Dorcas? Dorcas: ...... How do you know my name? Lyn: Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues? Dorcas: I need money... Lyn: That may be, but... joining up with mercenaries? Dorcas: It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything... even this. Lyn: For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!! Dorcas: What!? Natalie's... She's here? Lyn: She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife? Dorcas: ...... ..You're right. Lyn: Well? Dorcas: I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now. Lyn: Really? Dorcas: Yes... And I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you. Death Quote Defeat quote in Lyn's story Base Stats |Fighter |Fire |3 |30 |7 |7 |6 |3 |3 |0 |14 |5 |Axe - B |Hand Axe* Vulnerary* Steel Axe** Iron Axe*** *- Lyn's Story. **- Eliwood's Story. ***- Hector's Story. Growth Rate=s |80% |60% |40% |20% |45% |25% |15% Overall With his large amount of strength, decent luck and skill (unusual in Fighters) and HP, Dorcas can overcome his lacking defense. The most noticeable flaws are the low resistance (common among heavy ''units) and the abysmal speed, however, if you really like Dorcas, this can be fixed by having him use Speedwings. Supports *Bartre *Farina *Geitz *Oswin *Vaida Recruitment *In Chapter Four of Lyn's Story, have Lyndis talk to him. If the player fails to do this, Dorcas will automatically join if he survives the chapter. *In Chapter Eleven of Eliwood’s Story, Dorcas automatically joins at the start of turn 2. *In Chapter Twelve of Hector’s Story, Dorcas automatically joins from the start. Endings Lyn's Route '''Dorcas - Fighter of Bern' Once Lyn's true heritage is recognized in Caelin, Dorcas returns to his home in Bern. There he cares for his wife and makes a good living as a mercenary, fighting the local bandits. Dorcas (defeated) After taking injuries in combat, Dorcas returns to Bern to tend to his wife. He never sees Lyn again. Eliwood's Route Dorcas - Serene Warrior Dorcas returned to Pherae and used the money to buy medicine for Natalie, his wife. She recovers quickly. Trivia *In an American ad for Rekka no Ken, Dorcas' cup has poison put in it and he collapses.Link Etymology Dorcas (originally a girl's name) is pronounced DOR-''kuss''. It's of Greek origin, and its meaning is "gazelle", or "deer". Dorcas was a disciple of Joppa found in the Book of Acts 9:36–42 of the Bible. She was a dressmaker who made clothes for the poor in her village, who died of an illness. Gallery Dorcas-Portrait.png|Dorcas's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Dorcas-Mportrait.gif|Dorcas's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Playable characters